conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:American Politics Roleplay
Sunkist proposed a simplified roleplay for all of us here. The idea is that we make characters who are elected Senators, which represent states of the United States of America. From what I understood from Sunkist's idea was that each person who wishes to participate would choose a state which they represent in the United States Senate and create a character politician, who would attend Senate meetings and hearings, to propose, debate on and vote for or against policies, legislation, bills or government actions occurring in real life (ie: wars, the economy, jobs, healthcare, military, funding, etc). As well, our characters may propose their own bills and legislation regarding whatever it may be. When Sunkist comes on tomorrow, he will explain in greater detail his ideas. So far this is an interesting idea when it comes to the political side of nation building but far more simplified as we are dealing with a real world nation rather than trying to build one (Atlion). MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 08:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sounds interesting. I'd be interested in playing the game. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 11:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Bit American Exceptionalist there. ;) --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :This Wikia is essentially revolving around America. Not complaining though; since that's the world we live in. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll play, but as with all other extras in the life of a student; I can't promise exceptional activity. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea. Enclavehunter (talk) 21:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, well I just got done with my AP homework at 4:31 in the morning, but here goes nothing. Basically, our nation pages will just be our character pages, we will have long belief sections, explaining why we believe as such, what organisations support us, who we dislike politically, where do we get our money for our campaigns. You'll need a big biography, we need to give these characters a good background. But this is meant to be a small project just to get some RP going on again here on Conworlds, not massive and time consuming. While I'd rather see you be part of a political party, its more realistic, you can run as an independent or third party, but you'll need to do extensive reasoning on why the voters in that state did that, and also, please don't be a ultra-liberal in Mississippi or be a ultra-conservative in Connecticut, if you do just make it some how extremely believable. We'll be using parliamentary standards on the debate forum, and we'll need to nominate a Speaker, and when we get our people made out we can maybe start doing like majority and minority leaders. ---Sunkist- (talk) 08:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well that should be very simple. I spend my time wondering what a kinds of things I would say and do as a politicians. As for the latter part, I suggest Super be our Senate speaker. UP could be the head of the Democratics and myself the head of the Republicians. Also, your politicians can still be those things, though I doubt they'd get much attention or success in their respective states. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 12:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Having a Libertarian Speaker? :P -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Never too late to try it out. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :My Senator is going to be an Independent from Nevada. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 21:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC)